mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Battle Mechanics
We are going back to a system attempted previously with STATS and RPG mechanics. Below is an example list and in the comments I will post example LINKS or (simple) COMMENTS. Zebesian Ground Troop HP (Health Points): 15 Stamina (Stamina...): 12 MP (Magic Points): 0 EP (Energy Points): 3 Attack (Normal): 5, 10 with weapon, 20 Grenade Special Attack (MP or EP attack): 11 with Fire Breath Defense (Normal): 8 With Armor, 3 Without Special Defense (or Resistance to specifics): Fire- 6, Other- 0 Speed (Rate of who goes first): 3 XP Worth: 12/100 Lvl: 3 List of Moves: Punch: -.2 Stamina, Attack 5 Sword Swing: -.21 Stamina, Attack 10 Grenade Toss: Attack 20 Fire Breath: -1 Stamina, -3 Energy, Attack 11 Dodge Range Attack: -.3 Stamina Items List: 3 Kunai (Attack 5) Now I know this is a lot to digest and you're probably confused. I will break each aspect down below. HP- We no longer go for -hits you with a hammer to the head and kills you- rather we now use an RPG, meaning all stats broken down below MATTER!! HP reduction rate is based on this, Damage Dealt = (Attacker POW)*(Attacker Level)/(Defender DEF): EXAMPLE (22*6)/8= 16 (ROUND up or down at .51) so the Zebesian Ground Troop would be screwed with the stats listed above. This system seems to work well like a typical RPG. Depending on if Regular or Special attack is used, it will determine if Special or Regular Defense is used. Stamina- Stamina is the currency of battle. It costs stamina to attack, use certain MP/EP based attacks, and even defend just like in Real Life, as shown above via the LIST OF MOVES example. Because of this, one must be cautious in battles for if their Stamina is exhausted, they become screwed. Stamina is capable of returning every 5 turns of battle (Your move then the opponents = 1 Turn) by a factor equal to your level. If you are Lvl 9, 9 Stamina will return to you. MP & EP- While similar, they are different due to the change in definition of what Magic and Energy manipulation is/are. Obviously these are for Special Attacks or blocks (like using a shield, Special Defense). These do not return in battle without the use of special moves (Sage Regeneration for example, give up 2 turns for 50% of your full MP/EP), Stamina Sacrifice (give up your stamina for either). You do not need both or either for that matter if you wish to focus on other stats. Attack & Special Attack- Obviously, damage you deal out. Attack can vary depending on what you do, from a Kick to a punch to using a sword. Special Attack depends on the move you do, say you breathe fire on someone. Defense & Special Defense- Defense is obvious defense. Special Defense is a factor of resistance overall to MAGIC or ENERGY or BOTH or NEITHER or only CERTAIN ATTACKS. One might be strong against fire if not superior with a 50 due to them being a dragon or 500 due to being born in a volcano but weak to water or lightning or some other factor. Defense can also be increased like Attacks via a sword, with the use of heavier gear like Knight Armor or Heavy Trench Coat for example. SPECIAL EXTRA- Stamina cost per Special Attack will initially be 20% of the damage that attack does WHEN YOU FIRST LEARN/GET IT. So if Antiacus does 100 Special Damage, it costs 20 stamina to use. If it does 10 damage, 2 Stamina cost. Once you level up, forget the 20% and keep the base number (in Antiacus’s case keep -20 Stamina). If/when you level up, NOT EVERY ATTACK increases by 3 or 5 or whatever it is for your class. You have THAT many points to give to each attack or defense or to start resisting a certain special attack. Keep in mind each point you add also adds .5 Stamina cost. Speed- Determines order of a battle. Obviously superior speed = moves first each turn XP- XP is how much a person gains per battle. XP is calculated by: (YOUR LEVEL divide YOUR OPPONENT'S LEVEL) multiplied by (Turns of Battle * 2). Example: (5/3)*(4*2) = 13 XP. Every 100 XP is a level up which resets the counter to 0. Note: If there is left over XP from the previous battle, say the previous battle brought you to 105 XP, you have 5 XP after the previous Battle. Lvl- Levels are similar to rank but more so serve as a stat buff every time the counter goes up. Example, every level up a balanced character might gain 2-3 points for each of their stats where as a Tanky Character might get 1 for everything but Attack and Defense, which could be 5 each. With this comes a Special Attack cost up of .5 per your attack. Say it cost 5 EP for Fire Breath prior, now it is 5.5 Stamina. This is intended to keep a moderate balance between your stamina & stronger Special or regular attacks. Items- Offensive Items each have their own specific attack rates depending on what they are and are completely immune to Defense since most aren't that strong. Up above is a Kunai, listed with an Attack of 5. As items ignore defense, 5 damage would be dealt to the person being hit. As explained in Stat Items, there exist items which have the unique purpose of lowering an opponent's stats as well. Defensive Items can be unique in their own right either as shields that protect you for however many turns or various other means such as healing. Stat Items are typically used as PILLS of some sort, such as Stamina Pill or HP Pill, which restore/boost certain stats. Buff up pills also exist, such as Speed Up or Power Up.